Daddy, Why is the Sky Blue?
by IWasBornToTellYouILoveYou
Summary: 2 in the Daddy series. Ron's daughter learns to expect a new sibling and when they go for a walk a question comes up.


Disclaimer-Don't own Harry Potter or the poem. Sorry to dissapoint you!

#2 in the Daddy series. You might want to read the first one but it's not necessary but I'd love it if you did!

* * *

Ron Weasley sat outside staring at his three year old daughter who was seated across from him. She was wearing a green dress that matched the perfect spring weather they were having. Her shoulder length red hair was pulled in a ponytail but some of the strands had found their way out and were now in front of her face. Her blue eyes were looking intently at a book that was bigger then her. Ron smiled at the thought that his daughter looked so much like him but acted so much like Hermione.

Janey had turned three only a few months ago and even though she couldn't read she still insisted that she could read any book her mummy could read. She had probably heard at least twice the amount of books for someone her age, her mother reading everything to her. She loved to learn anything she could and would sit for hours at a time to hear a story from her parents days at Hogwarts. She acted so much like Hermione it scared Ron. She would tell Ron not to have snacks before dinner and was always bossing her cousins around, even the older ones. She was currently in a position where the book in front of her was upside down and she had her tongue sticking out between her teeth, her eyes narrowed and she was staring intently at the book.

Ron looked over at his wife seated next to him, Hermione's brown hair was also pulled into a ponytail but there were no loose strands. She was wearing jean capris and had a plain blue shirt on with no shoes on. Ron loved how she could look so beautiful without even trying. She was also looking at Janey, and Ron caught her eye. Together the two adults burst into laughter at their daughters current position.

"Why?" Janey's head shot up and she looked at her parents who were acting like teenagers. She couldn't say much but she knew 'why' always expecting to get an answer from someone.

"Were just happy." said Hermione who had calmed her laughter. Janey gave her parents a quizzical look, but returned to her 'reading.' The reason all three of them were sitting out here on a sunday morning, besides some brunch, was because Ron and Hermione had an announcement for Janey. Hermione sipped her tea and nodded at Ron to start the announcement to Janey. Ron looked at Hermione and she knew he would start it. Ron and Hermione were so close that they could communicate without saying anything.

"Janey." said Ron. Janey looked up at her parents and shut her book, but not before marking her page. She came over and sat on her Daddy's lap.

"Janey, Mummy and I are going to have another baby." Janey looked at her mum with eyes as wide as galleons. "Your going to have a baby brother or sister." said Hermione her face glowing and a big smile on her face. Ron pulled Hermione closer to him, while Hermione laid her head on Ron's shoulder and smiled down at Janey. "The baby is in Mummy's tummy." said Ron rubbing Hermione's stomach.

"Baby?" said Janey reaching out and touching her mothers stomach.

"Yes." Said Hermione smiling at her daughters brilliance. Janeys' middle name suited her perfectly. Janey was still touching her mum's stomach and her eyes were now narrowed staring at Hermione's stomach. Janey took her hand off Hermione's stomach and laid her head on Ron's chest and smiled a big toothy grin.

"Baby!" she started laughing and both her parents joined in, Ron hugging both Janey and Hermione who had tears in her eyes but she still laughed through the tears. Ron wiped away Hermione tears and she kissed his cheek. Janey looked up at her parents her eyes narrowed again and she was biting her lower lip. She always looked like this when she was thinking.

"I'm going to call for an emergency dinner so we can tell the rest of the family tonight." said Hermione getting up and giving Ron a quick kiss on the lips and Janey a kiss on the forehead. She headed inside to the kitchen. Janey still had her head on Ron's chest as she blew some hairs out of her face. Ron smiled down at his daughter.

"Want to go for a walk, Janey?" asked Ron. Janey smiled at Ron and without a single word ran to the back door and grabbed her pink hiking boots. For some reason she loved those boots and would wear them everywhere, even for a walk in the garden. Janey slipped on her boots and ran back to Ron. She brushed her hair away from her eyes and grabbed her dads hand, a big smile on her face. Ron and Janey headed for their garden in their backyard. Hermione always wanted two things in her house. A huge library and a big garden. Ron made sure she got both.

* * *

The garden was huge, mostly because of magic, and had all types of flowers. It currently had two fountains, one was from Ron and Hermione's wedding. Around that fountain was engraved the poem 'How Do I Love Thee' by Elizabeth Barrett Browning, Hermione's favourite poem. The other fountain was from when Janey was born. Janey's fountain had her name, Jane Claresta Weasley, and her birthday engraved on it. Ron and Hermione decided to add a fountain when ever something big happened in their family. Ron smiled at the thought of adding another fountain to the garden.

The Garden also had thousands of flowers everywhere. Roses, lilies, violets, sunflowers, and a whole bunch of others that Ron didn't know. Janey and Ron were currently crouching down next to Janey's favourite kind still holding hands. She loved the daisies, but not so much the white ones. She loved the blue, red, orange, and pink ones. Hermione once said she loved the ordinary flowers with extraordinary colors. Janey reached out and grabbed one of the pink daisies and put it behind her ear. She looked at Ron and smiled with her big teeth that Ron knew she got from Hermione. Ron smiled at Janey but then crossed his eyes sending her into a fit of laughter.

* * *

Ron and his daughter kept walking threw the garden only stopping twice. Once to watch a rabbit nibble some carrots, Janey had her eyes narrowed and she was biting her bottom lip at that moment. The second time so Janey could let the wedding fountain water wash over her hands. She laughed as the water splashed around her. She also started to recite the poem engraved on the fountain. Ron and Hermione had read it so many times to her she practically knew it by heart, except for some of the more difficult lines, in which Ron would jump in and help her also having it memorized himself.

After Janey had enough of the fountain, they headed to the edge of the garden furthest from their house. It went down hill and had a view of fields that went for miles. If you looked close enough you could see the Burrow and sometimes even see Mrs. Weasley working on her own garden. Janey was looking up at the sky, her eyes narrowed and biting her bottom lip. Her eyes traveled all over the sky as if she was looking for something.

"Daddy. Why is the sky blue?" asked Janey still holding her dad's hand with her pink flower behind her ear. Ron looked up at the sky and thought. He had no clue why the sky was blue. Hermione would know, she knew everything. One of the many reasons Ron loved her. It had something to do with wave links he thought. He probably could say 'because it was Merlins favourite color' or something along those lines but that wasn't right. He looked down at Janey and saw her looking up at him with her big blue eyes. He got an idea.

"Well, Jane Claresta." she smiled at her full name and Ron picked her up while she laid her head on Ron's shoulder. "The sky is blue to match your beautiful eyes." He looked at Janey to see her reaction. She went back to biting her lip but her eyes were not narrow. She looked down to the ground and Ron knew to set her down. She stood there for a moment holding her dad's hand and staring out into the sky. Suddenly Ron felt the little hand leave his big one and he turned around to watch his daughter head back to the house.

"Where you going Miss Janey?" asked Ron already knowing she was headed to the house. Janey stopped in her tracks and turned around brushing the loose strands from her face and a big smile on her face.

"To ask Mummy why the sky is blue." She laughed and ran from Ron. Ron smiled to himself and then he ran to Janey and grabbed her from behind. She shrieked but then settled into a fit of giggles as Ron hoisted her up onto his shoulders and they walked back to the house together laughing the entire way.

* * *

#2 all done. hope y'all liked it and please review. The poem _how do i love thee _is my **favourite **and if you never read it before I highly recommend it. it's on my profile. The next one #3 will be Janey's 5th birthday. I don't know when that will be up but probably before september, at least I hope it is! 


End file.
